


Keeping A Secret

by TheaBA12



Series: Another Story [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mentioned Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: Everyone finds out about Xion and Riku.
Relationships: Riku/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Another Story [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561492
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Keeping A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Friends!

“Breakfast, is ready! Get down!”

Roxas groaned loudly.

They may not be in the Organization anymore but the rule of not ignoring Saix was still very real. 

With that, Roxas got up with a struggle and simply slammed his door open. He was met with an equally tired looking Xion. She waved at him before slowly starting her way downstairs. 

As Roxas followed, he noticed that Xion’s pajamas was simply a very large white t-shirt. Last he checked, all of Xion’s wardrobe consisted of black and a few shades of purple. 

“Hey...is that new?” he asked.

Xion tiredly glanced at him in confusion.

“What?”

“That shirt. Is it new?”

Xion blinked before looking down at what she was wearing. Suddenly, she cried out as well as her face turning completely red.

Roxas covered his ears and Axel bumped straight into him from the surprise scream.

“It is too early! Why is there screaming?!” Axel demanded. 

Roxas was about to explain when Saix appeared in the doorway. 

“Breakfast. Now. Or. Else.”

Immediately, they all ran to the kitchen quickly. Roxas and Axel watched as Xion scarfed down her food before rushing back to her room. 

Saix didn’t allow for such behavior but he always was more lenient with Xion. Axel and Roxas felt Saix obviously favored her. 

“So...did Xion buy a new shirt?”

“No,” responded Saix.

“I swear she did. Cause she never wears anything but black,” Axel pointed out. 

Saix continued to deny.

Roxas then asked, “By the way, where was she yesterday?”

“At Atlantica, patrolling,” Xion answered.

She came down all changed and still looked flustered. 

“Oh, with who?” asked Axel.

The two oldest friends had noticed her going out a lot lately. After training, she come home for a few minutes only to be gone again. They also knew that they now had a schedule for patrolling since the incident with Vanitas nearly dying and everyone away. Also, they noticed Xion’s new earring and even how her keyblade had a new keychain that matched.

“Why the sudden questions? Last I checked I have a better track record of following Aqua’s order then you, Axel,” she reminded.

Axel hunched his shoulders and sipped his coffee while Saix smirked proudly. 

“Now hurry it up, we gotta meet the others at the Land of Departure,”

XxX

“I still don’t get why they get a vacation while we’re stuck switching for house sitting. I mean if you ask me we deserve it too,” Axel whined.

“They were separated for ten years, so stop complaining,”

They arrived to see that Riku, Sora and Kairi packing up. They had taken the first turn to watch the castle then Roxas’s group and lastly Namine and Strelitzia. Vanitas had been dragged by force to join with Aqua and Ventus being persistent. 

“So, you didn’t even go underwater?! Riku that’s the best part of going to Atlantica!”

Riku rolled his eyes before responding, “I told you that Ariel lives on land now. So no need to go underwater,”

Axel and Roxas heard the conversation and turned to Xion. She looked away whistling like nothing. Well, maybe the schedule got switched around a bit.

“Oh, hey guys! Just in time! We were packing up!” Sora greeted.

Kairi and Riku waved before continuing to pack. Sora took them to get some refreshments even if they said they had eaten. Though Saix said not to be rude and eat a little bit. So the four settled as the childhood friends continued to pack up.

Riku though was looking more and more frustrated and confused.

“What’s the matter?” asked Kairi.

“Well, I swear I brought two extra shirts with me. However, I can't find the other.” Riku told Kairi.

Roxas and Axel glanced at Riku’s shirt which was white. 

Wait…

White.

Big to fit him.

But small if put on a smaller person.

Their mouths fell open and their eyes grew wide. They both pointed each at Riku and a very guilty looking Xion.

“Ah!”

Xion slapped her forehead.

“Oh!”

“Uh!”

“Oh!”

“OOOHHH!”

The pair’s screaming caused everyone to turn and stare at them in confusion. Riku looked at Xion, who signaled and rushed to her friends to yank at their collars.

“Roxas! Axel! I need to talk to you both!” she shouted.

“OOOOHHHHH!!” The boys continued to scream and Riku followed before slamming the kitchen door.

Sora and Kairi turned to each other in confusion while Saix pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Those fools,”

XxX

“Aaooh-umphf!”

Xion tackled the pair into a random room and covered their mouths. They struggled but the girl kept a firm grip on their mouths. Riku finally entered the room as well and slammed the door shut. Xion released the pair.

“Yes, yes,” Xion snapped. 

Axel and Roxas stood up instantly. Axel pointed to Xion.

“You!”

Roxas pointed to Riku in anger.

“And you!”

“Yes! But you can't tell anyone especially Sora!” Riku pleaded.

“How? When?” Axel questioned.

“It happened during training at Destiny Islands,” Xion admitted.

“In Destiny Islands!” they shouted.

“SSSHHH!” Riku and Xion shushed. 

“Look, we didn’t share because it wasn’t a big deal. Except for well Saix,” Xion confessed.

“And Ventus and Vanitas,” added Riku.

“Oh, right,” Xion remembered.

“But it is a big deal! Especially, that you didn’t confide in me first!” Axel whined.

“How the heck do Ventus and Vanitas know?” asked Roxas.

“Accident,” Riku muttered.

He and Xion were suddenly very bashful. Roxas didn’t want to know anymore and gagged in disgust. Axel though smirked. Roxas smacked the back of Axel’s head.

“I need to tell someone!” Roxas snapped.

He attempted to leave only for Xion to block him. 

“No, you won’t! I don’t want Riku and Sora fighting!”

All four remembered all too well Sora’s self proclamation of being Xion’s big brother. He said he beat the living tar out of any boy he saw lay hands on her. Well, too late for that unfortunately. 

Riku had become so self conscious and Xion had been touched that they decided to keep quiet. 

“Perfect! Sora will put yo-”

Xion summoned her keyblade and held it at Roxas’s throat.

“Don’t. You. Dare. Remember, I can copy Saix’s Claymore,” she threatened.

Roxas paled and Axel as well. They held their hands up before gulping at her intense glare. Riku looked greatly amused.

“Promise, you won’t tell anyone,” she demanded.

“A-Alright,” they answered meekly.

She eased up and dismissed her keyblade. 

“Man, this is unbelievable,” muttered Roxas.

“He means it's great! It really is,” Axel exclaimed.

The red head placed an arm on each of the couple’s shoulders. Riku and Xion turned to one another with sincere smiles.

“I know its great,” Riku stated.

Xion giggled shyly before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. They shared a kiss as her friends watched on. 

Deep down they were happy for her. Even, if Roxas still held his grudge against Riku.

“Aw, I don’t want to see that!” complained Roxas.

The couple happily ignored him while Axel applauded and cheered for them.

XxX

Saix was helping Sora wash the few dishes left from breakfast. 

Kairi though was double checking that everything was okay. She made sure none of them had left anything behind when she noticed a gummiphone on the floor. She wondered whose it was when she recalled the commotion from before. 

She turned it to the front to check the screen which lit up. The background was Komory Bat to Kairi’s surprise. Though she recalled Xion’s love for the dreameaters. She was about to shut it off when she accidentally noticed the messages.

Riku’s name was the one who had been texting Xion. Kairi recalled how the pair had been spending time together recently.

Her eyes didn’t mean to be curious considering how Riku hardly replied to messages. Yet here he was having a full conversation. 

Xion: I can’t wait to be with you. Training is the perfect excuse to see you without anyone assuming.

Huh?

Riku: Training, huh? Well, is that all I’m good for you?

Is he flirting?!

Xion: Oh, don’t be like that my beloved Mas-

STOP! STOP! STOP!

“Gah!” Kairi screamed. 

She cupped her cheeks as she felt embarrassed by what she read. She just couldn't believe it as Riku acted like nothing.

“Oh my hearts!” she cried out.

“Hey, Kai! Everything okay?” Sora asked. He was peeking from the kitchen with Saix behind him.

Kairi was about to share when her brain reminded her of Sora’s overprotective big brother nature now. 

“Wah! Yeah, totally! Just feeling a bit excited on going home!” she lied.

Sora smiled and took it without question. Kairi though was hopping up and down in excitement. Riku and Xion were in love.

But who could she talk to it about!

XxX

A few days later, Kairi was visiting Twilight Town with Riku. It wasn’t to snoop or anything just coming along to visit Namine in a bit.

To her surprise Axel and Roxas appeared with Xion, who upon seeing Riku dashed ahead. She waved at Kairi before holding her hands back and bending a bit to speak with Riku. They started walking away with an excuse to just catching a movie but not inviting Kairi or the other boys. 

Kairi turned to Axel and Roxas, who each had very different expressions. Axel a very amused yet looking like he was holding back from saying something. And Roxas was plain disgust and annoyance. 

Interesting, thought Kairi.

Her and Axel locked eyes and stared at each other in silence. 

“I think I know something,” she began.

Axel’s eyebrows rose a bit while Roxas looked utterly confused.

“You have to promise not to tell or hurt anyone for that matter,” she continued. 

Her hurting statement was directed at Roxas mostly as she knew his dislike of Riku. His eyes grew a fraction for a brief second before acting like nothing. However, it gave Kairi a hint.

“Do you know something?” she asked.

Roxas avoided contact but Axel saw an opportunity with his fellow redhead.

“I might know something,” Axel responded.

He then promptly hit the back of Roxas’s head before he could argue. The blonde collapsed then with Kairi catching his collar. 

“Okay, what is it you know?”she questioned.

“”You first,” Axel argued.

“I can’t tell you what I know” she retaliated.

“Then I can’t tell you. My life and his are at risk,”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Both redheads avoided speaking before Kairi smirked.

“You don’t know,” she claimed.

“Alright, then I guess I’ll check on Xion to make sure that something isn’t true!”

“Fine! I’ll go make sure that Riku isn’t either!”

They both acted like they were walking away before spinning around to point at each other.

“You know!” they screamed.

“Riku and Xion!” Kairi shouted.

“How did you know?”

“Xion left her phone and I saw her messages! How long have you known?”

“The day we switched turns in watching the Land of Departure! Xion even threatened us not to tell anyone!”

“That explains that commotion you made!”

The redheads then started gushing over their friends. Ignoring the strange looks they were receiving for dragging an unconscious Roxas around. Neither noticing a figure approaching them.

“Kairi...Axel,”

Both redheads jumped and screamed in horror thinking their friends had found them gossiping. When they saw a petite blonde with concerned eyes looking down at the unconscious Roxas.

“Namine!” greeted Kairi.

She let go of Roxas’s collar completely letting the boy drop to the ground. Namine and Axel winced knowing that must’ve made his head worse.

“Is that Roxas?” Namine asked in concern.

Kairi was currently hugging the blonde close.

“Ah, no worries. He’s alive,” Kairi assured.

With that they steered the blonde away and started a new conversation. To their luck Namine hadn’t heard a thing. 

XxX

“Isn’t the view great?”

Namine and Kairi were currently with Sora checking an apartment in Twilight Town.

Sora claimed to needing a home in Twilight Town since they visited constantly. Though Namine said the mansion had enough rooms, Sora said it would be better to have an extra home just in case everyone visited. Besides, he had plenty of munny to spend.

“Isn’t too bad. Glad we asked Saix,” Kairi noted. 

Namine continued to look about the space believing it suitable. The view was nice though a few other apartments were still seen. You could easily see other people walking through the windows.

“I’m almost jealous,” she teased. 

The couple chuckled at her teasing.They continued to inspect about when Sora was asked to go and talk to the seller. Kairi then walked off to see more of the interior and Namine checked out the view a bit more.

As she looked, she noticed a couple in the apartment across and recalled Roxas’s apartment was next to them. The couple she was watching though were Xion and Riku, who looked like they were talking. Last she remembered, Kairi and Sora had one alone without the silver haired young man.

“Hey, Kairi! Riku is here! He’s visiting Xion it looks like,” she called.

She started waving at them in hopes they noticed.

“I didn’t know...he was…,” Namine stopped.

Her waving stopped immediately as her mouth fell open and her eyes nearly bulged out. Xion and Riku had supposedly started arguing when suddenly they began to get too intimate for Namine’s eyes.

“Ooh! Aaah! Ooooh!” she shouted.

She continued to scream and pointing.

“Ooooh! Riku and Xion!” she continued to shout.

Kairi ran back to where Namine stood and couldn't help but have the same reaction.

“Riku and Xion!”

“Oh my hearts,”

“Ooh! Riku and Xion!”

“Oh my hearts!”

“Aahhh!”

“OH MY HE-but look at those muscles!”

“They’re so big! Oh no!”

“Oh man!”

“My eyes! My eyes!” Namine continued to scream and turned away.

She covered her eyes as Kairi turned away and running in front of her.

“Nami! It’s okay!”

“What?! No its not! They’re doing it!”

“I know! I know!”

“You know!”

“Yes, I know!”

“Vanitas! Ventus! Axel! Saix! Roxas! They know!”

“They do! But Sora can’t!”

“What? But why? I’m sur-”

“Hey, what’s going on?”

Both girls yelped as Sora came through. 

“So-Sora! Yay! Yippee!” Kairi cheered.

She hopped up and down drawing Sora’s attention to her. She made him turn to have his back to the windows.

“What? Wha-” Sora began.

Kari hugged him then.

“Oh nothing! Just excited for the apartment!” Kairi shouted.

“Really? I’m glad! The view-” Sora started saying as he began turning around.

Namine reacted then.

“Y-yeah! Definitely, excited!” Namine cheered.

She started hopping about as well to get Sora’s attention. He luckily followed her as she hopped next to Kair, who began to hop again. Their excitement became contagious as he then did a hop of his own.

“Wahh!” he cried out.

They hugged one another and continued to scream as they headed out the door.

Namine swore she lose her voice.

XxX

“Alright! See a whole floor with enough rooms,” Sora shouted. 

He had brought Donald and Goofy over to see the apartment. He was giving them a tour of the place. 

“Well, gosh Sora. It is pretty nice here,” Goofy complimented.

“Not too shabby,” Donald added.

Both then looked about as Sora went to his favorite part. He sighed in contentment at the nice view before him. However, his eyes caught sight of familiar silver hair.

“Oh, it’s Riku. And Xion...what are they…”

Sora’s eyes nearly bulged.

“Huh? Wait! Nooooo!” he screamed.

Goofy and Donald turned to stare at him in confusion. 

“Wh-what are you doing?!” he screamed.

Donald and Goofy jumped in horror at his scream.

“GET OFF MY SISTER!”

“Aw Goofy?”

“Yeah, we should go,”

Goofy and Donald ran off in fear as they saw wisps of darkness surrounding Sora.

“GAHHHH!!!” roared Sora.

**Author's Note:**

> The incident was Vanitas was staying at the mansion alone and Xion was going to keep him company. Vanitas and Ventus were talking on the phone when suddenly Xion and Riku barged in. Vanitas had to save furniture before they locked themselves in her guest room and Ventus told him to come over before he heard too much.
> 
> Also, Riku wasn’t harmed in the making of this fic. You can decide whatever Sora decided! :D


End file.
